The invention relates to a linear sliding connection between two components which can be displaced back and forth relative to one another, having a damping device effective in at least one of the two axial displacement directions.
In such a sliding connection, the resistance occurring in a first displacement direction is independent of the resistance which appears during a displacement in the opposite direction.
Previously known damping devices include elements such as a spring or a gas-filled chamber, for example. In other configurations, a cylinder filled with fluid is provided through which a piston equipped with a recess can be displaced (or vice versa).